


Leather

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, rough oral, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Dean comes home with a new leather jacket and the reader isn't quite sure how to feel about it.





	Leather

You loved everything about it; the rich smell, the way it felt between your fingertips, the way it hung over his broad shoulders. It was a bit old, you’d agree to that, but Dean was born to wear it. That was why you were so stunned when he came home with another. It was nice, black and soft, with a rock n’ roll edge to it. That being said, it could be as nice as it wanted to, it wasn’t Dean’s leather jacket.

“You got a new one?” you eyed him curiously and walked over to him. You let your fingers glide over the new, black leather. “Aren’t leather jackets sorta expensive?”

“Let’s just say I got a bit of a discount, sweetheart,” he said, winking at you, the green of his eyes twinkling in the light seeping into the motel room from the window. “You like it?” Dean puffed his chest out, trying to give you the full effect of his new purchase.

“Sure,” you said and tried your best at a convincing smile, “but you didn’t throw the old one out, did you?”

“No… you don’t like it do you?”

“No! It’s great! Nice and expensive looking, really cool too.” You stopped to brush some dust off the shoulder.  “I just really love the old one is all. And to be honest with you I never in a million years thought you’d stop wearing it.”

“And I won’t, just wanted a new one. A man can have two jackets you know.” You met him in a cheeky smile and he let his hand find the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair.

“Well, in that case,” you licked your bottom lip at him before you finished your sentence, “come at me rock star and show me how hard you can rock my world in that thing.”

Your lips crashed with his, Dean urging you closer with the hand still tussled in you hair. His kiss was every bit as deep and intense as the smell of the rich leather hanging between you. You grabbed onto his lapels and pulled his body flush against yours, feeling the firmness of his chest under the softness of the jacket. When you had first met him, the way he cocked his eyebrows at you and the bad boy appeal had left you weak in the knees, and this jacket sure brought all those feelings rushing back. Letting go of the jacket, you snaked your arms around his neck, and went deeper into the kiss.

With you heady from the steam of Dean’s kiss, he tore away and moved to take the jacket off. You grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him.

“Leave it,” you winked and fell to your knees.

Dean winked down at you and went to work on his belt and fly. As his pants dropped and settled around his ankles, you pulled his boxers down, letting his cock spring free. You licked your lips at the delicious sight; hard and ready for you, a single bead of precome forming on its head. You flexed your hand around his shaft and licked the droplet off, licking a line from the string of the head and up towards the crown. Dean moaned throatily from deep in his chest, before you took all of him in your mouth, pushing him back as far as you could manage. He was a well endowed man, so getting all the way down to the base was a hell of an accomplishment.

As you started to move you could taste the saltiness of Dean’s arousal, and it urged you on, making you speed up. You cupped his balls and massaged them slowly, juxtaposing the speed of your mouth perfectly. Dean gripped at your hair once more, helping you move, almost fucking your mouth. You moaned around him, sending vibrations through his length, and he almost couldn’t bear it any longer. Two more pumps and he pulled you off his cock with a pop.

“Fuck baby,” he groaned, “I don’t wanna come just yet.”

You giggled up at him and he guided you back on your feet. A swift kiss later he pushed you back against the wall, one hand next to your head, effectively caging you in, the other firmly securing your hip.

“You are so fucking good with that dirty mouth, you know that?” he murmured, nailing you to the wall with his green eyes.

“Thanks,” you muttered back, almost blushing under the intensity of his stare.

“I’m not even gonna try to compete with that right now, I’ll do that later,” he huffed, and you could almost smell the raw, primal want in him. “Right now I just need to fuck you into this wall.”

In a hot second he managed to pull your shorts and panties down your legs and you stepped out of them. He then pushed two fingers into your mouth, having you lick them and making them good and wet. He hoisted one of your legs up and you secured it around his waist. And with his fingers, now dripping with your saliva, he slipped between your already soaking folds, finding your opening.

“Well, seems I didn’t have to go to all that trouble, huh?” He snickered. “You’re already dripping.”

Nevertheless, he eased his fingers into you, making you gasp at the intrusion.

“Guess I can play with you a little, since I’m already here.”

Pushing the entire length of his fingers into you, he curled them up to meet your sweet spot as his thumb found your clit. Massaging you both inside and out, he kissed you, your tongues dancing together. Relentlessly, he built up speed, forcing your body closer to climax with every rough brush of his calloused fingers against your g-spot. You moaned into his mouth and he reciprocated, taking part in your pleasure. Coming with a bang. Your pussy clamped down on his fingers, your leg dropping down, trapping his hand in place, furthering your orgasm, and Dean hummed against your lips.

“Did that feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Dean…” you breathed, and before you knew it, Dean’s hand had left your hole and lifted your leg, once again giving him access.

He positioned his cock at your entrance and in one thrust he buried himself to the root, making you scream and grip his shoulders with both hands. Dean let a chuckled moan out, its vibrations ghosting over your neck, making you break out in goosebumps. You moaned in sync with his thrusts, your leg flexing a little upwards every time he bottomed out, brushing roughly and deliciously against your insides. He fucked you hard and mercilessly against the wall, your nails digging into the new leather jacket, the feel of it only adding to the intoxicating arousal Dean brought out in you.

You panted against him as you felt your orgasm coming. You cocked your head back against the wall, you eyes falling shut, and felt the world melt away around you. The ever growing pressure on your g-spot made your pussy clench around Dean’s cock, pulling him into the orgasm with you. He twitched inside of you and you came to the delicious feeling of him filling you to the brim with his spendings. Coming down you rested your forehead against his leather clad shoulder, breathing heavy. A grunted moan later he pulled out, letting some of your mixed juices slip out.

“Now let’s jump in the shower so I can eat you out, sweetheart,” he said with a kiss to the top of your head.

“Too bad you can’t bring the jacket in there,” you teased, lifting your head to look at him, before Dean threw you over his shoulder and carried you into the bathroom.


End file.
